


ART: My Wicked Pirate

by kjanddean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Digital Painting, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emerald eyed Jensen was by far the most exquisite treasure ever claimed by the black pirate known as the Viper (or, to his friends, Jared)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: My Wicked Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> I admittedly used this challenge as an excuse to draw caribbean pirate!Jared and innocent, blushing, posh Jensen in frilly, shiny clothes, okay? Alanis!Jensen & Viper!Jared
> 
> Prompt: Azure-eyed Alanis was by far the most exquisite treasure ever claimed by the black pirate known as the Viper, but his motives went deeper than his silken promise to ravish the feisty Yorkshire heiress. Commanding the waters of the Caribbean was his means to an end: reclaiming his birthright—and his blood debt against those who had betrayed him.  
> Then he gave her nights of wicked pleasure...  
> Comfortably betrothed to a nobleman, Alanis never imagined the heady emotions involved in the true games of seduction—games this blackguard seemed to thoroughly enjoy playing with her. Swept up into an adventure that soon revealed a gentleman and kindred spirit beneath the ruthless veneer of a privateer, Alanis began to soften towards her enigmatic captor, as her pride and her heart fell under his erotic spell.

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/139892/139892_original.jpg)   



End file.
